


Hold You In My Arms Side Story

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Tarja Turunen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: When Tarja and Marcelo had problems, they were there for her ...If you haven't read the trilogy before, please do that :)(1: If We Ever Meet Again2: Not An Angel//Side story//3: Hold You In My Arms)





	1. Max

Somewhen in summer 2019 ...

"Tarja, have you -" Max fell silent as he noticed that Tarja had been crying. Tarja! Crying! "T-Tarja?" He closed the door of the tour bus and approached the black haired singer, who eyed him, her eyes puffy and red. "Could you please go out?" she whispered.  
Max turned around but just as he was about to leave again, he changed his mind. She was his friend! With a small sigh he sat down next to her.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked carefully and Tarja nodded. "No, you're lying," Max said gently and took the singer's hand. "Aren't you feeling well with the tour?"  
"Gosh, no. It's not because of the tour ..." Tarja sobbed and buried her face in her hands. "The - the tour is awesone as - as always ... it's just ... everything, Max. Everything."  
Oh no. Max knew. He had noticed that the relationship of the singer and her husband had changed - already years ago. "Is it because of Marcelo?" he mumbled and Tarja let out a long whimper, pressing her face on her knees now.   
"I - I don't want to - talk - about it," she choked and Max put his hand on her shoulder. He had known. He had known that this Marcelo wasn't as good for her as she always pretended.  
"You don't need to," Max said gently and Tarja looked at him.  
She looked awful. So hurt and sad.  
Marcelo had definitely done something. Maybe they had fought? Maybe he had threatened her?  
"Come here," the male Finn said and Tarja buried her face in his chest. "Shhh..."  
Tarja sobbed against his body for minutes, while Max just caressed her head. What could this asshole have done?  
At some point, Tarja had stopped sobbing and looked up to him. "Thank you," she whispered.  
"No problem, tiny one," Max said with a slight grin. Oh yes, Tarja was quite tiny compared to him.  
Tarja smiled. "Marcelo ... he cheated on me ..."  
Max' smile froze. "You're joking."  
"I wish I was," Tarja sighed and Max started laughing.  
"Sorry, Tarja, but ... Marcelo. Why would Marcelo cheat on you? On you?? Marcelo. On YOU?!"  
"Stop, Max," Tarja said softly. "He slept with his secretary."  
"That's not possible," Max replied. "Who would ever cheat on you? You! Tarja Turunen! Especially if it's Marcelo..."  
"Stop," Tarja pleaded again. "I really don't want to talk about it ..."  
"Oh, Tarja," Max sighed. "I understand you ... but you need to talk about it. You need to figure out what you're going to do now ..."  
"Well, nothing. I deserved it, right?"  
"Deserved??" Max was shocked. "Why would you deserve that Marcelo cheated on you?!"  
"Well ..." Tarja avoided his look. "You know why."  
"Tuomas?" Max guessed and Tarja nodded.  
"He came home last night ... with a satisfied grin on his face. 'Now we're even' he said and then he told me about Lucia." Tarja spat the name of the Spanish woman, empathising the 'c' more than necessary. "We fought and I even told him I'd go back to Tuomas ... but Marcelo knows that I won't. And that I can't ..."  
"Why?" Max asked.  
Tarja looked at her friend, her only connection to her home country on their endless tours through so many foreign countries.  
"Well ... first of all, he's with Johanna. And second - I'm not allowed to see Jan ..."  
"What? Why not? He's your son!" Max was shocked.  
"I decided to give him away, so I kind of denied my motherhood for him. If I came back and tried to start a relationship with the boy, I'd have to pay."  
"That's sick."  
Tarja nodded. "I can only start being with him if Tuomas asks me to share the custody for him. Which he never will because he, well, has Johanna."  
"Oh, Tarja ..." Max was speechless. This woman had to go through so much ... "But I still don't get why Marcelo would even dare to cheat on you. I mean, look at yourself!"  
"Yeah..." Tarja rubbed her red eyes. "Look at me ..."  
Max smiled. "I once had a crush on you."  
"Oh, come on!" Tarja chuckled.  
"No, really!" The cellist blushed as he confessed. "After I joined the band. You were so, so sweet ... and cute ... and hot."  
Now it was Tarja's turn to blush. "Hot?"  
"Oh yes," Max breathed. "I had some wild dreams about you and I never understood why you were with ..." Max didn't dare to end the sentence, but it seemed as if the singer hadn't even heard the last part.  
"Wild dreams?" she asked.  
"You know which ones." The older Finn grinned.  
"I know which ones ..." Tarja mumbled.  
"I think all of us had wild dreams with you already," Max now said. "Alex and I haven't talked about them yet, but he always checks you out during the sound checks. Just like it wasn't a sound check but a body check, and he always smiles like -"  
"Oh my God!" Tarja laughed. "Now you're lying."  
"Not at all." Max shook his head and laughed. "You're hot as hell."  
"Back to your dreams though," Tarja changed the subject, "was I good in your dreams?"  
"Good?" Max' eyes widened. "I woke up in the night because of you ... horny ... because you were so amazing ..."  
Tarja looked at him.  
Her heart was racing.  
Max' eyes were so gentle and caring ... his embraces were always honest ... he was so, so affectionate.  
"The man is so stupid," Max now said, his face close to hers. "You're the most beautiful woman on earth ... he doesn't deserve you, not in a million years."  
Suddenly his hand was on her waist and Tarja felt as if she was about to get a heart attack. What was he doing? His hand stroke her waist, his eyes wandered down ... to her lips. And lower. To her chest. And back to her lips again.  
"Do you want to kiss me?" Tarja whispered and Max nodded.  
"Who doesn't want to do this?" he replied and Tarja let out a soft chuckle, before he captured her lips.

Her kiss didn't feel like it was from this earth. She kissed like a goddess. Not only her lips and tongue were involved, also her hands and legs were. And her pelvis, oh yes. Her pelvis moved against the cellist's, her legs wrapped around his hips.  
"How can you be both so small and so amazing?" the tall man breathed after he pulled back. Tarja was still clinging on him, her arms around his neck. Her lips looked red and her eyes were closed.  
Max swallowed.  
He had just kissed Tarja Turunen.   
Not only kissed - he had made out with her. Passionately.  
And now she didn't move ... she was waiting. Max sunk his lips on her throat and Tarja let out a little sigh.  
"Oh Max ..."  
Max' heart was beating while he trailed his lips to her jawline. The sharp jawline he totally adored. He kissed along her jaw and up to her ear, where he caressed her beautiful earlobe.  
"Tarja ..." he whispered into her ear and Tarja moaned loudly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I ... I want to sleep with you ..."  
He carefully pulled back, looking right into the singer's beautiful, green eyes.  
"Okay," she said without any sign of insecurity or fear.  
"Really?" Max asked stunned and Tarja laughed.  
"Yeah ... really. Undress me."  
Max couldn't believe his ears but he did as Tarja wanted, taking the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. While he stripped it off of her, he touched the sides of her breasts, making Tarja sigh quietly.  
He didn't know that Tarja hadn't felt gentleness in a while.  
He stared at her breasts, realising that he had longed to touch them for years already. They weren't big but she was so hot. So beautiful. So perfect ...  
Tarja smiled as Max sunk his lips on her skin again, happy that finally someone was gentle with her again.  
"You're a goddess ..." he mumbled between her breasts and Tarja chuckled.  
"No ..."  
"Yes," Max insisted and reached behind her. "May I?"  
"Kyllä," Tarja breathed and Max unclasped her bra. He pulled it off of her and then his eyes were drawn to her naked beauty.  
"Wow ..." He put his hands on her waist again. "It's like a dream ..."  
"Though this time it's not," Tarja whispered and took his hands, guiding them away from her waist and up to her breasts. The Finns moaned as soon as he touched her breasts, as he played with her nipples, as he sunk his lips on them and kissed and sucked.  
"Oh my God..." Tarja whispered. Her panties were so wet already, her private parts were throbbing and longed to feel him inside of her. "Max, please don't tease me, okay? Just fuck me ... please ..."  
Max suddenly realised that Tarja needed it - she needed it madly. Probably she and the Argentine didn't do it anymore.  
"Alright," he said and opened her trousers. "You want it hard?"  
"Not that hard," she begged. "Just don't tease me ..." Her eyes were filled with tears again.  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked lowly but Tarja nodded, so he pulled her trousers completely down.  
The smell of her arousal immediately hit him and so did the sight of her damp panties. He was close to dying, she was so beautiful. And his jeans were quite tight already.  
He opened them and pulled them down as well, then he positioned himself on her and rubbed his covered private against hers.  
Tarja moaned.  
"I said ... no teasing ... fuck me, Max, please!"  
Max kissed her again. He was speechless. He was about to do something he had longed to do for years already! "Do you have condoms anywhere? You know what happened last time you cheated on your husband."  
"I forgot to take the pill last time though," Tarja said. "This time I didn't."  
Max looked at her and Tarja sighed. "Okay, wait ... in my bag ..."  
Max stood up and went to the bag. As he took out one of the small packages, he remembered something.  
Quickly he went to the door and locked it.  
"Good," Tarja whispered and laid back again. "Please ..."  
Max nodded and hovered over her again, removing the last piece of her clothes. He looked at her and spread her legs, grinning.  
"Rivers of lust ..."  
"Don't," Tarja said and glared at him. "Don't make that joke. You know what that song is about."  
"Sorry," Max apologised. Well, he didn't know how much it meant to Tarja. Especially because she felt as if she was living it. Without a foreplay, even though he longed to taste her, he put the condom over his manhood, partened her legs wider and brought himself between her thighs.  
Tarja gasped. And moaned. Moaned his name, while he bent down and bit her throat gently. He thrust against her, took her hips and pushed harder. Tarja couldn't help but gasp with every thrust he made, feeling how she got sweaty. Or was it his sweat? It was running down between her breasts but she didn't quite care. Finally she got fucked again. Getting fucked was different than getting ...  
Tarja didn't even want to think about it.  
She dug her nails into his back and moaned his name. He was ... he was amazing.   
Max was stunned. She was so amazing - just as he had imagined her to be. She only could be amazing.  
Her walls were tight around him and she was so wet that he had no big effort with pushing into her over and over again.  
After leaving a lovebite, he pulled his lips away from her throat and travelled down to her boobs. He gently blew on them and chuckled as her skin erupted to goosebumps and she moaned.  
"Oh, Tarja..." he mumbled and took her pink, hard nipple between his lips again.  
Seriously, how could anyone betray her? But she had gotten betrayed so often already.  
Max couldn't understand why. She was amazing ...  
He reached between her legs to caress her clit. While she breathed fast and loudly, he got remembered of the last seconds of Until My Last Breath ... it sounded exactly the same.  
Wow.  
And then she came.  
He noticed as she blindly reached for him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down again. Her legs clenched around him and so did her walls. She let go with a long moan, followed by an operatic scream.   
Wow. Max couldn't think anything else but "wow". She was so, so hot.  
He watched her until she was done, then she opened her eyes and he smiled at her.  
she smiled back. "Thank you ..."  
"Nothing to thank me for, tiny one," he said gently and bent down again. "It was a pleasure. I think I need to tell you absolutely amazing you are ... in general ... and in this ..."  
Tarja's cheeks reddened and she sighed happily as Max buried her face in the nape of her neck again, finally letting go as well.  
He grabbed her hips and moaned her name over and over as he released himself.  
Tarja caressed his back while he did so, enjoying the sensation of a man cumming because of her ... not because he was needy or he wanted to take revenge on her, but because he liked her. And because she was good ...  
Tarja's eyes were filled with tears once again, even though the previous orgasm was still present. She couldn't go back to her husband ...  
"Are you okay? Was I that bad?" Max looked at her with a worried face. But Tarja smiled.  
"Not at all. You were amazing, sweetheart. I just ... I just thought of the fact that I cheated on my husband again ..."  
"Will you tell him?"  
"I don't think so," Tarja replied. "This time I won't ... I'm simply thinking of myself as the winner and that's it."  
"No matter what, Tarja," Max said with a smile, "you're always the winner."  
Tarja kissed him again. "If I ever need to get fucked again -" she started and Max put his finger on her lips to make her fall silent.  
"Then tell me," he offered. "I'll be there."  
"Kiitos ..." Tarja's lips touched his for one last time.

And later Max tumbled out of the tourbus.   
He had had sex with Tarja ... he had slept with Tarja Turunen. His boss.  
And he would probably do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhen in early spring 2020 ...

"What's it with you and Max?"  
"What?" Alex had entered her hotel room without knocking. "Alex, you startled me. Could you please knock?"  
Alex sighed and turned back to the door to knock.  
"Come in!" Tarja called and after the guitarist and the singer exchanged a short look, they both chuckled.  
"So, what's it with you and Max?" Alex asked again and sat down next to his boss, who was currently putting on some make up for the upcoming show.  
"Nothing. Why are you asking?"  
"Because you're ..." Alex looked for words, "flirting," he finally said weakly. "And you're changing meaningful looks all the time. I've watched you for about half a year now."  
"It's because he's Finnish," Tarja replied weakly. "We have a special connection."  
"Okay," Alex said but Tarja saw that he didn't believe her.  
But the fact that he didn't know showed that Max hadn't told anyone - not even his best friend. Wow.  
Alex stayed.  
And Tarja didn't mind, even though she loved being alone. Alex wasn't saying anything, he was only looking at her.  
"What?" Tarja finally said and turned to him. He was still staring at her.  
"Sorry but you're ..." Alex swallowed. "You're so beautiful, Tarja."  
"Thank you," Tarja said with a gentle smile. She couldn't hear it often enough. Marcelo didn't tell her anymore.  
Alex looked at her for a felt eternity. His heart was racing. This woman was so close, yet so unreachable. Only because she was married to a man who would probably rip off his head if he even dared to touch the beautiful singer.  
"Are you nervous?"  
Tarja chuckled. "Have I ever been nervous?"  
"No ..." Alex said and watched the black haired as she applied the lipstick. Did she even know what she was doing to some people?  
"Are you ready?" Tarja finally asked and stood up.  
"I'm ready," Alex said. He had been ready for a while, he didn't need to put on make up after all.  
The man followed her outside, watching her backside.  
And as they met the others of the band, Alex watched Tarja and Max closely. As they saw each other, they started smiling.  
"Little girl," Max greeted her in Finnish (Alex wasn't sure if he had understood him right) and hugged her tight. Longer than Tarja hugged the other members after that. And on their way to the venue, they exchanged meaningful looks.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tarja and you had sex?"  
Max almost dropped his water bottle. "Did she tell you?" he asked his best friend, who chuckled.  
"Nope. You just did."  
"Oh, vittu ... listen, Alex, please don't tell anyone."  
"I won't," Alex promised. "But you could have told me."  
"I know how much you like her, so I thought it was better not to tell you." Max looked at the German man apologetically.  
"Yes I ... I like her a lot." Alex swallowed. "But if you've told me ... I would have been happy for you."  
"You think? Alex, I promise it's meaningless."  
"So you're still fucking her ..." Alex chuckled. "She must be an animal."  
"Oh, I tell you. She is."  
The men shared a laughter.  
"Listen, Marcelo and her are having troubles. I'm only helping her."  
"I thought so," Alex said and after a while he added, "Do you think she'd sleep with me too?"  
"For sure," Max sighed. "But you need to be gentle ... she's - I don't know what's wrong with her, but she's quite down. She needs gentle hands."  
"I'd always be gentle with her," Alex said and looked at his best friend. "Aren't you saying something about making a mistake?"  
Max shrugged. "The only mistake you made was marrying her."  
"Of course I married her, Tarja would have never liked me that way!" Alex let himself fall next to the tall Finn. "So you're saying I'm allowed to cheat on her?"  
"I'm against cheating," Max said. "But Tarja's love life is pretty fucked up already. She has been cheating on Marcelo for years. It made nothing better, but -" Max sighed. "Be honest, do you love your wife?"  
"Not as much as I love Tarja," Alex sighed.

The concert started as always - with the intro. While everyone was getting ready, Alex was only observing the beautiful singer. Could he make her his? Would she allow him to?  
While everyone went on the stage, Alex stayed back.  
Tarja looked at him with a questioning look - and without a warning, Alex stepped to her and kissed her lips. Only gently, he didn't want to ruin her lipstick, but after he pulled back, he went on stage too.  
And Tarja stared at him, almost missing her entry.

Later, the band went back to the hotel. It was still cold and Tarja was shivering.  
"Anyone wanna party?" Kevin asked into the round and the boys agreed.  
"Okay, good night," Tarja waved at them and they waved back. "Pay attention!"  
"We will," Max chuckled and turned to Alex. "Your chance, pal."  
"Really?"  
Max nodded. "She's mostly crying after concerts ... That's when she needs comfort. And with comfort I mean -" He made squeaking noises.  
Alex laughed. "Do you want to go? I don't want to hurt her ..."  
"You won't hurt her. Believe me." Max grinned and Alex nodded.  
"Okay. Kiitos, pal."  
"Ole hyvä," Max said and watched the guitarist walk after the singer. "He's not feeling well," he then excused his best friend, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake with sending him after her ...

Tarja was crying indeed.  
As soon as the door had fallen shut, the singer had stripped off her stage clothes and thrown them away carelessly. Her shoes landed somewhere far away from her.  
Alex put his ear on the door, hearing her silent whimper. He knocked carefully.  
"Tarja?"  
The whimpering stopped but nobody answered.  
"Tappe? Are you there?"  
"Alex?" Tarja called. There were only two people who called her that.  
"It's me. What's wrong?"  
She didn't answer again, but after a minute she opened the door, a towel wrapped around her. Alex' mouth went dry.  
"Wanna come in?" she asked and Alex nodded. She stepped aside and Alex wondered if she was completely naked beneath the towel ...  
"Have you been crying?"  
"Concerts always exhaust me."  
"Tarja, I've been touring with you for ages. You never cried before ... something's wrong. Tell me. Vertrau mir ..."  
The German words touched her heart at last. She sunk on the bed and told Alex about Marcelo. That he had cheated on her. That he had hurt her. She didn't tell him that he raped her night after night, but she told him that he had kicked her.  
"Kicked?" Alex gasped and Tarja bursted into tears once again, turning around and revealing a big, blue bruise on her shoulder.  
"I - I crashed against a corner of the cupboard as he kicked me ... in the belly. Thank God not that hard ..." she sobbed and Alex moved closer.  
"When was that?" he asked and caressed the bruise.  
"Three nights ago," Tarja whispered. "I'm so glad he's not here now."  
"He's a horrible human," Alex said. "Now I know the reason why Max is so unfriendly to him."  
"Oh yes, he hates him." Tarja sighed as Alex continued caressing the bruise. "This will sound stupid now but ... could you give me a massage? I'm so stiff ..."  
"You're the boss, Tarja," Alex replied and Tarja made herself comfortable on the bed. Carefully, Alex pulled the towel down - she wasn't wearing anything. No single piece of clothing ... besides the towel.  
But her backside ... her back was beautiful. Alex caressed her spine and shoulder blades, the blue/purple bruise, before he put his hands on her skin and started massaging.  
And Tarja's moan immediately made him horny as hell. He wandered lower, kneading her sides, her waist and finally her hips. He wandered up again, dared to touch the sides of her breasts.  
He almost died as Tarja only moaned louder.  
And finally he turned her around, locked their eyes and then kissed her.

Tarja immediately kissed him back. Not shyly, not slowly, no. Passionately. Longing. Wanting. She needed it so desperately. Alex remembered Max' advise to be gentle with her, so he only carefully touched her breasts, only carefully parted her legs.  
Alex kissed a gentle path down between her breasts and her tummy, her belly and her thighs, which he parted and slowly licked along her entry.   
And she tasted like only a goddess could taste.  
"Oh god, I need to have you," he groaned and looked at her. "Please don't reject me ..."  
"If you need to have me, then have me," Tarja said, almost sounding bored.  
Alex hovered over her. "Are you sure?"  
"Bin ich mir sicher, Alexander. Nimm mich."  
And Alex obliged. He took a condom out of Tarja's bag after she had told him where he could find it, rolled it over himself and brought himself into her with a push.

Alex' lovemaking was different than anyone's that she had ever experienced. The rocker knew exactly where and how to touch her, and Tarja came about four times that night.   
And when she woke up in the morning ... Alex was still there.  
"Hi, beautiful," he said gently and Tarja smiled.  
"Alex ... wow. Just wow," she said and stroke his cheek. "This was just what I needed. Four orgasms. Wow."  
"I can give that feeling to you every night, if you let me," Alex said and smiled gently. "I want to be with you."  
This made Tarja's heart clench. Oh no. Max had never been like this, he had always immediately left. He had never talked nor cuddled. Maybe only because he was a Finn.   
"I'm married, Alex, and so are you."  
"Your husband is an ass," Alex spat. "And I don't love my wife anyway. I love you, Tarja."  
This made Tarja sigh. She could remember what had happened last time she had slept with a married man ...  
"Alex ..." Tarja said calmly and took his hand. "You know that it was a one night stand ... right?"  
"You also slept with Max more than once," Alex countered.  
"That's different, he knows that we will never be a couple," Tarja said. She felt sorry for Alex ... why did those good guys always have to fall for her, while she only fell for assholes?  
"Tarja," Alex said quietly. "I've loved you for years ... please ..."  
"No, you don't. You love your wife -"  
"No. I don't. I love you, rakkaani. Please, rakkaani ..."  
"Don't call me that," Tarja said stiffly and pulled her hand away. "Please go now."  
"No," Alex said and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her lips.  
"Alexander ..."  
"Tarja?"  
"Please let go. If you love me, let go of me."  
Alex let go immediately, his eyes full of pain.  
"It was a one night stand," Tarja said again. "You were amazing, but we're both married."  
"Marcelo hurts you. I'd never hurt you. Leave him."  
Tarja hugged her guitarist. "I'm so sorry."  
Alex couldn't say anything. He had slept with Tarja Turunen and now she said it couldn't happen again.   
It broke his heart. Slowly he pulled away. "I love you ..."  
"I love you too, but not in that way," Tarja said quietly and kissed Alex' forehead. "Please go now."  
"I will divorce my wife."  
"No, you won't."  
"I will. For you, Tappe."  
"Stop it." Tarja shook him. "Stop, stop, stop, stop!"  
"Marcelo hurts you."  
"He does but -"  
Alex kissed her again, this time with more force. "Alex -!" Tarja pushed him away. "I command you to go now."  
Alex threw a last longing look at the singer, but then he realised that Tarja really didn't want him. She wouldn't be happy with him. He wanted her to be happy.  
Without another word he grabbed his jacket and left.  
And Tarja broke together on the bed, crying. She had done it again. Again she had hurt someone ... and herself.

\---

Some weeks later ...

"Tappe."  
Tarja looked at the guitarist and smiled sadly. "Hi."  
"Hi." Alex sat down next to her. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
Alex looked at her. "I'm not okay."  
"Sorry," Tarja whispered. She didn't move though.   
"I told my wife about us."  
"There's no 'us'," Tarja immediately said and regretted it a second later, as she saw the man's crushed face.  
"I told her that we ..." he started and inhaled sharply. "I told her two days after. She forgave me. She's hurt but ... she knows it won't happen again."  
"Good," Tarja said with a smile. "That's really good, you know?"  
"I love you. Tarja. I desperately love you." Alex wasn't looking at her, he was too hurt to do so.  
"I'm sorry you do," Tarja said gently. "And I would understand if you want to leave the band."  
"I want to, but as long as you won't kick me out, I won't leave. You're the best boss I can imagine and it's a bliss to be on tour with you. I won't try to sleep with you again, okay?" He finally looked at her. "But please leave your husband. Don't think I didn't notice the bruise on your neck ..."  
"I strangled myself by accident," Tarja chuckled. "I didn't see the rope. Naomi was doing something with her jumping rope and well. I'm clumsy."  
"Sure," Alex said.

It took Tarja another year to finally leave Marcelo.  
But this time she didn't regret the decision. She never regretted leaving him, she never regretted sleeping with Max.  
And somehow she also never regretted sleeping with Alex again, because he had opened her eyes at last.  
Alex had continued with showing her the bruises that Marcelo had caused.  
Tarja sometimes didn't even notice them anymore. But Alex did, he watched her closely and started protecting her. He showed her the new bruises if he saw them; on her leg, on her arm, on her neck. And he was the one to encourage her to divorce the Argentine.  
And a year later, just as Alex became a father to a beautiful baby boy, Tarja signed the divorce.   
And went back to Finland, where everything had started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarja said that she had sex with two guys of her band. I got a request from Alejandra though (kiitos!), she asked me to write some Tarja/Kevin smut. So I decided ... well, read and find out!! :)  
> Plus, I'm afraid there will be another chapter ... thanks to Ella ;)

Spring 2021

"You banged her? Really?"  
"I did. And so did he."  
The three men exchanged looks. "She's not okay, isn't she?" Kevin asked and Alex shook her head.  
"She ... Marcelo hurts her."  
Silence.  
"So that's why she's getting divorced," Kevin finally said and Alex nodded.  
"And because Marcelo has cheated on her," Max chipped in and the other men snorted.  
"If I was Marcelo I'd be happy to have a woman like Tarja and treat her like a queen," Kevin said.  
Alex didn't reply. He was still hurt, even though he tried hard not to show.  
"Well, we should throw a party. Tarja has finally done it, finally she has divorced that ass." Max sighed.  
"Not fully, yet," Alex said but nodded. "We should throw a party."

So they did. They only invited the other members of the band though, those who had suffered from Tarja's failed marriage as well.  
Suffered like comforting Tarja when she broke together during rehearsal. Or looking after Naomi, while the girl's parents fought backstage. This had never been an effort though, the guys loved the girl, the girl loved the guys and she was obviously a metalhead and enjoyed headbanging to her favourite song written by Alex and Kevin ("Naomi") with her young age of seven already.  
The band clinked glasses, talked, laughed and congratulated Tarja to her divorce.  
"I'm having a déjà vu," Tarja said at some point. "It was about seventeen or eighteen years ago. I was with Nightwish... and they congratulated me to my marriage..." Tarja sighed and Max hugged her.  
"You were together with him for a longer time than most couples," he said and Tarja smiled up to him.  
"Wanna go upstairs later?" she asked in Finnish and frowned as Max shook his head.  
"Not today, Tari," he said with a gentle smile and Tarja's shoulders fell.  
Not even Max wanted her anymore.  
Alex did, of course, and Tarja knew that, if he wasn't married and about to become a father for God's sake, she'd take him immediately.   
But why didn't Max ...? Tarja snorted. Maybe he had his period.

The party went fine, they played games and got more and more drunk.  
At some point Tarja felt completely wasted, her head was already spinning and she felt like vomiting.   
"Be back ssssoon," she slurred and the guys laughed.  
"Heard that? Tarja will be back in three years!" Christian laughed.  
"Soon!" Kevin shouted. "Very soon!"  
"You're so sssstupid!" Tarja spat and giggled. "Just need to pee ... bye ..."  
As soon as she was gone, Max and Alex looked at Kevin.   
"Now?" Kevin asked, almost shocked. "Guys, she's drunk as fuck..."  
"Go, get her. She won't regret it ... she's an animal."  
The men shared a laughter and those who hadn't had an affair with the singer, exchanged a look.  
"Alright," Kevin said and stood up. "Wish me luck."  
"You don't need luck, Kev, she's officially not married anymore!" Max called after the American man and the men laughed again. Kevin straightened his back.  
"How do I look?"  
"Go get her, Kevin!" everyone shouted.

"Come to meee... I criiiied ..." Tarja hiccuped. "I neeeed you ... I'm seeking the gates unfoooold insiiide ... my lost sould... in the da-ACK!"  
"Are you okay?"  
Tarja stared up to Kevin.  
"Kevin - I'm sitting on the toilet!"  
"I heard noises and thought you were dying."  
"I was singing!" Tarja explained.  
"Sorry," Kevin laughed. "Guess you should stop drinking ... or at least lock the door."  
Tarja mumbled something Finnish that sounded like 'hell-wetty'.  
"Sorry. I didn't want to disturb." Kevin said and turned around. "I'll stay in case you'll faint."  
It was quiet for a while until Tarja spoke up again. "I can't pee as long as you're waiting."  
"Oh, pardon. I thought you were done already. Look, I'll cover my ears."  
Tarja watched him covering his ears and rose from the toilet seat. She had been done already, the only reason she had gone was because she had been horny and since Max had told her a clear "Not today", she had planned to masturbate.  
But now another man was here ...  
Tarja eyed him interested and stood up, got close to him. She came to stand very close to him, her face only inches away from his cheek. Gently she pulled his hands away from his ears.  
"Are you done?" he asked and as Tarja nodded, he turned around and lifted her up. Tarja squealed as she felt like she was flying, and without a warning he carried her to her bedroom. Threw her on the bed. Stared at her.  
Tarja grinned up to him. "What's up? Are you scared?"  
"Scared," Kevin huffed and undressed. "I want you so madly, Tarja."  
"Everyone does," Tarja laughed and sprawled on the bed. "Take me, Kev. It doesn't matter anymore." *I'm a slut already, so who cares?*  
Kevin crawled on the bed and over to her, he opened her shirt and his suspicion that she wasn't wearing a bra got confirmed. Her nipples were pink and hard, he immediately took them between his fingers and rolled them. Tarja moaned while he kissed her stomach and a little path lower. He opened her pants and pulled them down, moaning at the sight of her black string. "Damn, I knew you were sexy as hell ..."  
Tarja parted her legs impatiently. Amazing that now Kevin wanted her too ...  
The bassist pulled her string down and put his hands on her hips. "Sexy. As. Hell." he mumbled before he kissed her inner thighs, making the singer's mouth escape a loud moan.  
"Keviiin..."  
"Yes, my beauty?" Kevin looked up.  
"Don't tease!" Tarja huffed and the bassist chuckled.   
"Excuse me," he said softly and hovered over her.  
And kissed her.  
Their tongues met within a second, making their mouths melt together, their lips caressing each others and their tongues dancing, they touched each other everywhere they could reach, rolled on the bed as they fought for dominance. And as their kiss ended, Tarja was on top of Kevin. Her hair hang down and Kevin took it to put it behind the Finn's ears.  
"You're so beautiful," he said and Tarja smiled. "And the guys were right ... you are an animal."  
Slowly Tarja's smile faded. "You talked to Alex and Max?"  
Kevin looked at her apologetically. "Yeah ..."  
"Great. Just great!" Tarja got off of Kevin, who grabbed her wrist.   
"What's wrong?"  
"You ... you talked about me. About what a slut I am."  
"Slut? No, Tarja, we -"  
"I've slept with four different men and a woman while I was still married, I'm such a slut," Tarja mumbled and shook her head.  
"A woman?" Kevin asked with a grin. "Who? And who's the fourth man?"  
"Doesn't matter," Tarja huffed. "I'm a slut... I just knew it. You guys talk about me, how easy I am to fuck."  
"No. We talked about how sad you are and how you need to get loved. We didn't even mention the word 'slut'. We love you, Tarja. We'd do everything for you and we'd never call you a slut." He pulled Tarja back to him and took her face into his hands, squeezing her cheeks so she made a duck face. "Get me?  
Tarja nodded.  
"You're not a slut. Now tell me, with which woman did you have sex?"  
Tarja rolled her eyes. "Shawon."  
Kevin let go of her cheeks. "Sharon?"  
Tarja nodded.  
"Oh gosh!" Kevin exclaimed. "Goddess. Hot! When?"  
"Oh god, that was ages ago ... 2017, I think. At a festival in June... in Czech Republic."  
"Metalfest?"  
"Yeees," Tarja sighed and Kevin's eyes widened.  
"Wait - only a few months after you returned from Finland?"  
"Exactly." Tarja was giggling. "I had enough of men and wanted to experiment."  
"While you were still married to Marcelo? Wow, Tarja." Kevin laughed too and for a while the two drunk musicians sat on the bed and laughed.  
Until Kevin crashed his body against hers without a warning and let himself fall back. Tarja screeched as he pulled her with him, and again she was on top, him kissing her hard.  
She kissed back, passionately, she had needed it so bad tonight.  
Finally she was free. Finally she didn't have to be scared anymore when she came home from a tour, finally she could do what she wanted, sleep with whomever she wanted ... okay, she had always done this. But now she knew that she didn't get punished anymore. She got loved, she knew that, she got loved and she loved.  
Her daughter wouldn't be in danger. She didn't have to live in fear.  
Tarja moaned Kevin's name, who answered with a breathed "Tarja ..." before he rolled the condom over his hardness.  
And then he entered her, slowly yet with force.  
Tarja gasped as her walls tightened around him automatically, as he pressed her legs apart and finally, as he was fully inside of her.  
"Good God, Kevin..." Tarja mumbled and moaned loudly, while the bassist started to move against her, breathing her name with every push he made.

Once again the singer discovered another way of love making.  
While Max had always been gentle and careful, Alex had been simply amazing and wild. Kevin was ... also good, but in a different way. He had harder times to find the right spots but Tarja knew he was trying and after a while she came. Kevin had already come a few times before her but had continued until she had reached the top as well.  
Now Tarja cupped his cheeks and smiled at him.  
"You ... are so hot." Kevin breathed. He looked down at Tarja and couldn't believe that he had had sex with her. With Tarja Turunen, his boss, she singer of the band he was in! Wow. "And you're so good ... Tarja, if you'll ever need me again, just tell me."  
Tarja nodded thankfully. "Will you start loving me too? Like Alex?"  
"I already love you," Kevin replied slowly and quickly added, "But not like Alex."  
Tarja sighed but then she smiled at him. "You're so very good men. All of you, you, Max and Alex. I simply couldn't fall for one of you, hm? Why couldn't I?"  
"Because you are in love," Kevin answered and locked their eyes. "Don't try to deny it, Tarja. You love him."  
"Whom?" Tarja mumbled, her cheeks flushing red.  
"You know whom I mean. The man you want to move in with. The man -"  
"If you talk about Tuomas," Tarja interrupted him, "he's married. He's out of question."  
"Might be true, but you do still love him," Kevin said and Tarja buried her face in her hands.  
"Yes ..." she groaned.  
For a while they said nothing, then Kevin just had to ask again.  
"Who was the fourth man you talked about? I know about Max, Alex and Tuomas."  
"You are," Tarja said but Kevin shook his head.  
"I am the fifth man," he said and Tarja's face went pale.   
"I am really a slut."  
"No, you're not," Kevin said and shook the singer. "Tell me! I won't talk."  
"Kev - I promised him not to tell anyone. So I won't tell anyone."  
"A stranger?" Kevin asked.  
"No."  
"A friend of you?"  
"Yes."  
Kevin thought about it. "And I know him too?"  
"Yes," Tarja groaned. "Enough now, I've told you about Sharon already. That's enough."  
Kevin grinned - was it a guy of Within Temptation? Maybe Sharon and Robert had agreed to fool around with Tarja, both of them? Oh, Tarja was indeed a kinky girl. He watched her while he got dressed, took in one last sight of her naked glory.  
"Let's go downstairs?" he asked but Tarja shook her head.  
"No offence... I'm not in the mood to go down again. All those looks ... Alex' looks in general. I can't bear it. Go downstairs and ... claim your prize."  
So he did, and while she heard the cheering from the band, a single tear escaped her eye.  
And as she buried her face in the pillow and let her tears flow, she once again thought about what she had done.  
She was like a toy, the guys used her, played with her and then put her aside. And when they wanted to play again, she denied them.  
She didn't know what to think about everything at the moment. She had cheated on her (ex-)husband with six different persons, she should feel bad.  
... and she did.


End file.
